


Cover for These ties, How fast they break By Ikeracity

by Monikitaa



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This entry was originally posted at: <a href="http://moon-9077.tumblr.com/post/113963642853/ikeracity-these-ties-how-fast-they">tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for These ties, How fast they break By Ikeracity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



  * Inspired by [These ties, How fast they break](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=20834044) By [Ikeracity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)



          [](http://moon-9077.tumblr.com/post/113963642853/ikeracity-these-ties-how-fast-they)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was originally posted at: [tumblr](http://moon-9077.tumblr.com/post/113963642853/ikeracity-these-ties-how-fast-they)


End file.
